marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel Comics Presents Vol 1 32
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = Panther's Quest (Part 20) - Great Cat in the City of Gold | Writer2_1 = Don McGregor | Penciler2_1 = Gene Colan | Inker2_1 = Tom Palmer | Colourist2_1 = Mike Rockwitz | Letterer2_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = In a gleaming city, Black Panther leaps from building to building as he approaches his destination. From above, he looks down on his target sitting in a café. This is Strike, and he dives onto him. But Strike manages to run, and the Black Panther chases after him. Strike dashes down an escalator, but trips, and badly injures his hand as he falls. The Black Panther catches him, but Strike refuses to say anything, knowing the police will soon arrive, so the Panther tells him what he already knows. Finally, he says that he knows he works for the Magistrate of Communications. Strike is surprised that he knows, but the Black Panther has now had his suspicions confirmed. He now asks where the Magistrate of Communications lives, but Strike refuses. As Black Panther threatens him, he admits where he lives, but is confused as he thinks it’s common knowledge. As the police arrive, Black Panther disappears back into the city. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Ruth Races and Species: * Locations: * ** | StoryTitle3 = Rise and Shine (Part 7) - Grand Central Station | Writer3_1 = Doug Moench | Penciler3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Inker3_1 = Paul Gulacy | Colourist3_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer3_1 = Tim Harkins | Editor3_1 = | Synopsis3 = In Grand Central Station, in his fake New York city, Mako’s security gala is about to commence. The helicopters are on final approach, and Mako activates the robots that guard Gina. As his guests land, and walk through deserted streets, they are shocked as a manhole cover is flung open. Mako appears. He apologises for his theatrical entrance, and guides the guest to the gala. On the cliffs surrounding the model city, Coldblood’s car leaps off a clip and onto the model of the Williamsburg Bridge in his city. His computer argues that what he is doing is madness, but he ignores it, saying that he owes Gina enough that he should at least try and rescue her. Inside, with Cyborg still yet to arrive, Mako is forced to use his backup robot in a demonstration. But his guests react angrily, demanding to see the cyborg he promised them. They storm out, and their helicopters depart, promising to shut down Mako by pulling funding. In response, he shoots down the helicopters as Coldblood assesses how to rescue Gina. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * ** Charles Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = The Dreaded Deadline Doom | Writer4_1 = Scott Lobdell | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Dave Cockrum | Colourist4_1 = Ken Feduniewicz | Letterer4_1 = Diana Albers | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = In Tokyo, Sunfire stops a bank robbery by an American super villain who believes that there are no superheroes in Japan. He lands on the roof of a building, and uses his power to convert his costume into a suit, so he may attend the opening of the new science building he had built for Tokyo university. As he is introduced, to make a speech for the crowd, the speaker suddenly begins to tell the crowd that the world is doomed. He tells them that he is Deadline, and he will destroy Tokyo in an effort to make the countries of the world work together and save the world, or else he will destroy more cities using the power of the sun. He adds that he chose Tokyo as Japan has no superheroes. Sunfire grows annoyed, and his costume appears. He fires bolts of energy at Deadline’s device, but they have no effect. Deadline attacks him, and throws him in the fountain. He is winded, and as his friend Erin helps him out, she persuades him to continue the fight. He dives into the heart of the machine, and uses his ability to reflect the machine’s energy back on itself, so it is destroyed. Deadline is captured, and Tokyo is saved. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * * Races and Species: * * Locations: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * http://www.uncannyxmen.net/db/issues/showquestion.asp?fldAuto=2737 plot summary at uncannyxmen.net }}